1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a pump, and more particularly to a jet pump for transporting fluids such as liquid, gas or gravel, mud, waste matter and the like by sucking or drawing in such fluids through utilization of jet streams under high pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art arrangements for transporting fluids at high velocity, it has been a general practice to cause nozzle tips to project into a transport pipe so as to carry the fluids through the interior of the transport pipe by a jet stream under high pressure produced from the nozzle tips. In the conventional technique as described above, however, cavitation tends to be generated by the jet stream under high pressure discharged from the nozzle tips, thus resulting in a heavy damage to the nozzle tips in some cases. Meanwhile, with respect to the nozzle tip as described above, since the nozzle is provided at a bent portion of the transport pipe so as to be directed towards the front in the direction of transportation, there has occurred the problem that solids are likely to be clogged within the transport pipe in the case where the fluids to be dealt with include such solid matter.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved jet pump which is capable of preventing formation of undesirable cavitations.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a jet pump of the above described type which is so arranged that solids may not produce blockages within the transport pipe.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a jet pump of the above described type which may be applied to a transport pipe with a large diameter.